


Recuerdos de un anillo

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo necesitaba encontrar aquel brazalete que le había prestado su madre, pero entre sus cosas encontró algo que no esperaba, un simple anillo... el cual realmente era mucho más que un objeto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos de un anillo

Suspiró con fuerza mientras buscaba en sus cajas aquello que necesitaba. No sabía cómo había podido perderlo en su habitación, pero no quería decirle a su madre que no podía encontrar aquel brazalete que le había prestado para cuando había ido a una de sus entrevistas de trabajo.

Su cuarto en casa de su madre estaba tal cual lo había dejado luego de haberse casado, pero su madre no había querido buscar aquel brazalete entre sus cosas —algo realmente extraño en ella—, por lo cual había ido ella especialmente a buscarlo.

Tomó una de las cajas donde solía guardar sus cosas de importancia, que a veces no eran nada más que baratijas, siendo que podía haberlo guardado ahí, se dijo la pelirroja mientras buscaba aquella joya.

Pero lo que realmente encontró fue algo que no había esperado. Ahí, en medio de unas tarjetas y otras cosas, dentro de aquella cajita, estaba un anillo de bodas.

Lo tomó con cuidado. Sabía que no se lo había dado su esposo, eso lo sabía bien, además tampoco era de aquel hombre con que una vez había estado a punto de casarse y que la había terminado dejando plantada —según lo que ella recordaba—.

Tomó con cuidado entre sus manos aquel anillo, era un fino anillo de oro, sin ningún adorno ni nada... pero por alguna cosa, entre sus manos, se sentía como si fuera algo sumamente importante. Algo que no tendría que olvidar, pero que lo había hecho, aunque ella no lo hubiese deseado.

_**"Con este anillo, yo te biorregulo."** _

— En lo bueno y en lo malo... — Susurró sin siquiera notarlo. Aquellas extrañas palabras habían aparecido en su mente, casi como un... eco, y sólo supo que debía decir aquello, esas simples palabras, que sentía que había dicho en otra ocasión, pero que no había podido seguir cumpliendo.

Mordiendo su labio con suavidad puso aquel anillo en su dedo, sintiendo como le entraba a la perfección, siendo que en su mente apareció la imagen borrosa de un hombre que era demasiado delgado, pero que la atrapaba entre sus brazos cuando ella había saltado.

Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, casi como una jaqueca, lo que la hizo suspirar pesadamente y se levantó de donde había estado sentada.

Lo mejor sería ir a tomar un poco de té con su abuelo a la colina, a mirar las estrellas, mientras su esposo y su madre estaban abajo hablando, con su madre preparando la cena.

Sí, eso sería lo mejor, pensó Donna Noble, llevando aquel anillo que nunca había podido cumplir su propósito. El de ocultarla ante los robots Santa... pero que tampoco había logrado sellar aquella promesa de estar junto a aquel hombre delgado, aquel _**"spaceman"**_.


End file.
